Waiting
by Akatsuki-Girl1993
Summary: Deidara sings, "Waiting" by City and Color for Sasori. Dedicated to my bffl, Nicole. She likes DeiXSaso, so I made this for her. LOVE YOU, NIKKI! Kinda DeiXSaso


**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the Anime Corporation. I don't own the song "Waiting". "Waiting" belongs to City and Color and the Music Company. This story is purely fan-made and is in no way associated with Masashi Kishimoto, the Anime Corporation, the Music Company, or the Musical Artist.)**

**DEDICATED TO MY BFFL, NICOLE!! I LOVE YOU, NIKKI!! I KNOW YOU LIKE DEIXSASO, AND I KNOW YOU LIKE THE SONG "WAITING", SO I MADE THIS FOR YOU. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! )**

**Waiting…**

_**"I'm so frickin' bored!"**_ Deidara thought, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a month after his partner, Sasori, died. He kind of missed him sometimes, mainly because he was the only sane one in Akatsuki. And Deidara considered him a friend even though they argued quite a bit._** "What am I gonna do?" **_He thought, sitting up. He looked outside the single window in his room and thought, _**"Meh. I'll go for a walk or something." **_He walked out of his room then outside. He walked through the forest, bored out of his mind.

_"__So say goodbye to love, and hold your head up high. There's no need to rush, We're all just waiting, waiting to die."_ The blonde quietly sang, looking up through the trees.

Suddenly, he bumps into something. Or maybe, someONE. "Oh, sorry." The person mumbles. "Don't worry about it, un." Deidara says, stepping back a few steps. "I'm Sayeko. Who are you?" the girl, about 20, asks. "Oh. I'm Deidara." He says, awkwardly extending his hand to her. "Cool." She says, shaking his hand.

"Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat? I know, you just met me and all, but… yeah." Sayeko stumbles.

"Uh, Sure, un." He replies.

So, the two of them go somewhere and get something to eat. "So, do you live around here?" Sayeko asks, looking up at Deidara. "I guess." He says, looking down at his hands. "You guess? Wow. New answer. I thought you could only say yes or no." She says, laughing a little bit. "Well, yeah, I kinda do live around here, un." He says.

"Hey, you were singing when I bumped into you right?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose so."

"You're really good. I know a place that could really use you. Well, I mean they could use your voice. I mean- well, you know what I mean." She stumbles, blushing a little.

"Ok. I've never thought of singing in public. It's something I just do when I'm bored, un." He replies.

"Well, you should come by sometime. Here, take this." She says, giving Deidara a card with an address on it. "Ok." He mumbles, looking at it. "Anyway, I've got to be going. It was nice having meeting you." Sayeko says, standing up and walking out. _**"That was… interesting."**_ He thinks, looking at the card again. He pays for the food and leaves. "Open mic: Fridays from 8 – 11." He mutters, reading the card. _**"Maybe I'll go. I don't know."**_ He thinks, putting the card in his pocket and walking towards the Akatsuki hideout.

"HI SEMPAI!!" Tobi says when Deidara comes back. "Oh. Hey, Tobi." Deidara mumbles quietly.

"Is Sempai still sad about Sasori-san?"

"No."

"Is Sempai sure?"

"Yes. Can you leave me alone, un?" the blonde snaps. "Tobi was just being nice." Tobi mutters, slightly pouting. Deidara rolls his eyes and says, "Tobi, I'm not in the mood to put up with your BS." "Sorry, Sempai." Tobi says sadly, and then sulks away. "Damn. What went up your butt?" Itachi asks, leaning against his bedroom door. "Piss off, Uchiha."Deidara mumbles, walking into his own room. Deidara lies on his bed and starts humming "Waiting…" again.

_"_ _A coma might feel better than this,  
Attempting to discover, where to begin,  
You're weighed down you're full of something,  
Of sickness and desertion,  
You're weighed down you're full of something,  
You're underneath it all."_

The next morning, Deidara wakes up to Tobi pulling on his arm. "Sempai, wake up. Leader-sama wants to tell us something." "Tobi, stop pulling on my arm, un." He mumbles sleepily. "But Leader-sama…" "Ok, I'm getting up." Deidara says, yanking back his arm and sitting up. "Ok. But hurry up, Sempai." Tobi says then leaves the blonde's room. Deidara moans and rubs his temples. "_**Please not a mission. Anything but a mission" **_He thinks, climbing out of bed and pulling some clothes on.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" Deidara mumbles, still kinda tired. "Ok, I don't have any missions for you today." Pein says, looking through some papers. "_**Oh, thank Jashin." **_Deidara thinks, relaxing. "But that means Tobi doesn't either. So, you've got to watch him for the day." Pein finishes, quickly glancing up at Deidara. _**"Damn."**_ The blonde thinks. "Yes, Leader-sama." Deidara says in a bored tone then leaves.

"Hey, Sempai! Did you hear the great news?" Tobi asks, walking with Deidara. "Yeah. I get to babysit you all day, un." Deidara says blankly. "Is something wrong, Sempai?" Tobi asks, concerned at his teacher. "No. Everything is just peachy." Deidara mumbles sarcastically. "Well, it's Friday today. The weekend is almost here!" Tobi says, trying to cheer the blonde up.

_**"Friday…" **_Deidara thinks. "Tobi, around 9, we're going somewhere, un." Deidara says, a slight smile on his face. "YAY! SEMPAI IS HAPPY!" Tobi shouts, jumping around.

At about 8:45, Deidara and Tobi went to the little club Sayeko had talked about. "Hey, Deidara!" Sayeko says when she sees him. "Hey. I thought I might come down and check this place out, un." Deidara says, looking around. "Yeah. So, are you going to sing?" She asks. "… Ok. Sure." He says, smiling a little bit. "Wonderful! And who is this you brought with you?" She asks, looking at Tobi. "This is Tobi!" Tobi answers, shaking Sayeko's hand. "Nice to meet you, Tobi. Are you going to be singing too?" "No thanks. Tobi doesn't sing." He says, giving Sayeko a quick smile.

"So, Deidara. What are you singing?" Sayeko asks, looking at him. "Waiting. By City and Color." Deidara says, looking at her. "Awesome. Thanks." She says, smiling.

When it's Deidara's turn to sing, Sayeko walks up to the mic and says, "This is Deidara and he's going to be singing, "Waiting" by City and Color." There's cheers and such. Deidara takes a guitar and moves up to the mic. He takes a deep breath and starts playing.

_"__A coma might feel better than this,  
Attempting to discover, where to begin,  
You're weighed down you're full of something,  
Of sickness and desertion,  
You're weighed down you're full of something,  
You're underneath it all._

_So say goodbye to love,  
And hold your head up high.  
There's no need to rush.  
We're all just waiting, waiting to die._

_Hoping a better place is all I need,  
With moments of innocence and mystery,  
Oh, it's the little things you miss,  
Like waking up all alone,  
Oh, it's the little things you miss,  
When you're underneath it all._

_So say goodbye to love,  
And hold your head up high.  
There's no need to rush.  
We're all just waiting, waiting to die._

_All your friends seem like enemies,  
When you're broken down and empty.  
Oh, oh.  
All your friends seem like enemies,  
When you're broken down and empty.  
Oh, oh._

_So say goodbye to love,  
And hold your head up high.  
There's no need to rush.  
We're all just waiting, waiting to die…"_

Everyone cheers. Deidara smiles and thinks, _**"That's for you, Sasori. You were my best friend."**_


End file.
